Code 33 417 ADW
by Saiyan-Kitsune-Foxfire
Summary: Kurama is a teacher of forth graders. His city has been plagued with school shootings. Students and teachers alike are nearly afraid to go to school. One day may be proved to be Kurama’s last…read on to find out. Yaoi fic HK
1. The news

Code 33 417 ADW

By Saiyan_Kitsune_Foxfire

This is an idea I got after watching an episode of 10-8 Officers on Duty. I also researched the title. Code 33 means Emergency! All units stand by. 417 is a person with gun. And ADW is assault with a deadly weapon. 

Warnings: This is a Yaoi. Don't like don't read. You've been warned. AU. 

Pairings: Hiei/Kurama

Rating: PG-13, Maybe R in later chapters. 

Summary: Kurama is a teacher of forth graders. His city has been plagued with school shootings. Students and teachers alike are nearly afraid to go to school. One day may be proved to be Kurama's last…read on to find out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kurama entered his apartment that he shared with his demon mate. He dropped his keys on the hall table as he went into the kitchen to put a pot of water on for tea. He glanced at the electronic reading on the microwave. 4:45pm. ~ _Hmm…__the news should be on in 15 minutes. ~ He thought as he poured a cup of water for his tea. _

**Ten minutes later**

            Kurama sat down on his favorite chair, flipping on the T.V. Some T.V. talk show was on when suddenly the screen flashed 'breaking news' and went strait to a Newsperson. 

            "Good evening, we have some breaking news to report. At 4:50 this evening, there was another school shooting, this time at Senko Jr. High School." The newsperson reported. "Three students and two teachers were killed and the student that brought the gun to school is in the hospital…" The pictures of those shot flashed on the screen. 

            Kurama nearly choked on his tea when a picture of a very pretty brunette woman was shown on the screen. He knew her from high school. ~_Inari-sama._~ he thought. 

**Two days later**

            Kurama yawned as he opened the door to his apartment. He had an especially long day and wanted to go to sleep as soon as possible.  He loosened his tie and kicked off his shoes at the door. He padded across the floor toward his bedroom shedding his tie and shirt as he went. He opened the door to his bed room and gasped when he saw who was on his bed.

Kitsune: I know it's an evil cliffhanger. Tell me what you think. No Flames please. If you must flame…Saiyan will use it as fire wood and Saiyan and fire don't mix. Please read and review.


	2. Dinner plans

Code 33 417 ADW

Ratings: have been upped for sexual innuendo and adult themes. PG-13 to R

Warning: Same as last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Chapter 2: Dinner Plans

          Hiei sat on their bed. Candlelight danced off of his sculpted chest. His cloak, tank top, boots and katana sat folded at the foot of their bed in a little pile. A lopsided grin crosses his face when he sees the shocked red-headed kitsune at the door.

          "Hiei, you're home!?!" Kurama said after he found his voice. His mate had been gone for the last three months to work for Muruko in the Makai.

          "Hn. Nothing gets past you does it fox?" Hiei teased lightly. Seconds later, Kurama found himself pinned to the floor with Hiei sitting on his stomach, looking down at him.

          "Umm…Nope, not that I can remember" Kurama answered ad Hiei leaned closer to him, their mouths inches apart. Feeling his lover's breath against his face, Kurama's loins tightened. Hiei grinned when 'chibi Kurama' made itself known against his stomach.

          Hiei closed the distance between them and captured Kurama's gentle lips with his own. Kurama opened his mouth to moan once Hiei grinded himself into Kurama's hips, and Hiei to the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

          "Uh…Hungry?" Kurama asked after breaking the kiss. Hiei pulled back a little, still straddling his mate. A thoughtful expression crosses Hiei's visage.

          "Hmmm… For you, Yes" Kurama flushed. Only Hiei had the power to make him, the Great Youko Kurama, blush like a virgin schoolgirl. Shaking his head, Kurama asked, "For food…Are you hungry for food?"

          "Hai… As long as I get you for dessert." Hiei whispered huskily into Kurama's ear before moving off of him and out of the room. Kurama closed his eyes in hopes to calm his raging hard on. A few minutes pass before he is able to get off the floor with out his loins aching. Kurama walked out of his room, passing a mirror. He paused in front of it, looking himself over ~~_ Hiei's in for one hell of a dessert tonight. I hope he leaves room…_~~ Kurama thought as he pushed some stray hair out of his face. Then he leaves the room to start dinner for the two of them.

          Kurama set the table, as Hiei sat down in his chair. Kurama left the room then return with a steaming bowl Miso soup and steamed rice. He set the bowls between them and dished up Hiei's potion then his own.

          "Dig in Hiei" Kurama said as he started eating his own food. He kept stealing glances of his mate as he ate. Hiei ate like he was a starving man and hadn't seen food in years.

Kitsune: I know that's short blame writer's block…… R&R No flames 


	3. How Protective is He?

Code 33 417 ADW

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. So don't sue.

Warnings: This is a YAOI. If you don't like it then why read?

Pairings: Kurama/Hiei 

A special thanks to Katy for her help. Thank you Katy, you're the best. ^^

Now on to the fic…

Chapter three: How Protective is he?

        Hiei was done within minutes. He left the table and went into the living room to sit in the window, his usual spot. Hiei stared out the window as Kurama finished his food.

        "There was another shooting two days ago. At a near by school." Kurama said as he cleared the table of the dishes. He took them into the kitchen and put the dishes in the dishwasher as Hiei stared out the window. Kurama knew he was listening so he continued. "Three students and two teachers were killed. The student that did the killing is in the hospital…He'll make it though."

        "You were not in it?" Hiei asked after Kurama came into the living room. Kurama shook his head as he leaned against a wall.

        "It was at a school across town from the one I teach at, demo…I knew one of the teachers, I went to school with her."

        "You would be safer in the Makai, Fox. You can use your youki there to keep you safe." Hiei muttered, knowing how stubborn the fox is about moving to the Makai. 

        "I know…demo…I love teaching." Kurama sighed. Hiei had said the same thing after the last three shootings, Kurama had told him about and His excuse was always the same. Hiei "hn-ed" as he crossed his arms across his chest, pouting. Hiei moved to look over his mate closely. Catching the stare, Kurama stared back. Curiosity ran throughout his body as he tilted his head to the side. "Something wrong?"

        "They touch you, they die." Hiei stood and fazed in front of his mate. Kurama nodded, understanding how protective Hiei was over him. Kurama didn't realize that Hiei was in front of him till he felt someone tug on his forelocks. Kurama lowered his head so he was at eye level with his smaller lover. Hiei leaned forward and captured Kurama's sweet soft lips with his own. Kurama eagerly kissed back. Kurama let out a low moan when Hiei's hands ran down his back.

        Kurama pulled back when air became an issue. "I missed you" He panted as he leaned his forehead against Hiei's warded Jagan. 

        "Same here, Kitsune, Same here." Kurama smiled and leaned in for another kiss while pulling Hiei to the bedroom for that dessert that Kurama promised.

 x~x~x~x

Kitsune: Gomen for being short. But the next chapter will be a lemon, And I think I'll only post that chapter on AFF. Remember No flames. Ja peeps. R&R


End file.
